Morganite (Devan4590)
Morganite is an OC created by Devan. Morganite is another Era-3 Gem prototype, but is in fact the oldest one. Appearance Morganite is a small gem, Like Emerald. Her hair is pink and shaped like a top hat. She wears a pink Painite's court uniform. Her uniform has loose hanging sleeves, and they allow her hands to be visible and her fingers have markings along the joints. Morganite appears to have pants that look asymmetrical, but these don't affect her movement. In addition, she has sharp teeth, which only become visible when she smiles. Personality/Disposition Morganite was created with a sense of wonder, wondering if there was more to life than just fighting every day every night. She looked up about the Crystal gems and when nobody was expecting it, she knocked out Emerald and defected to the Crystal gems, and wanted to help them. Abilities (lengthy) Morganite has the abilities of Era-1 gems but can use them much more proficiently except she doesn't have super strength and poofs easily. Morganite’s weapon will be an orb that changes color and function. Each color is associated with an ability. * Pink (Most Common. Durable): The orb can contort itself to change shape. Like how it can change to be like a blade, become like a shield, or it can be the floating orb. It is the only form that is resistant to projectiles and can take 6 hits from melee attacks. ** Pink’s Limitation: It can only take shapes of non-flexible objects. In addition, if it already took 3 hits Morganite cannot change the color. * Purple (Whips): The orb can extend whiplike projections that are similar to Amethyst’s whip. ** Purple’s limitation: These can easily be cut or worked against Morganite. * Blue (Freeze): This will allow it to fire beams that will slow down the target. ** Blue’s Limitation: These beams cannot pierce through targets or explode on contact, these are also weaker. * Green (Breach() ): This will allow it to fire long-range piercing green beams that can pierce up to 5 targets that can cause more damage than Blue and Yellow beams. ** Green’s limitation: This beam gets weaker as it pierces through targets. It also takes longer to charge and has major recoil. * Yellow (Spark() ): This will allow it to shoot yellow beams that when it hits the target or goes out of range it will drop 6 smaller circular beams which will create shockwaves upon hitting the ground. Has to charge and has a cooldown time. * Yellow’s Limitation: These beams will not go long range as green, and may not have the desired area of effect. Targets can easily evade the smaller beams by jumping or flying. * Orange (Teleportation): Orange will allow Morganite to teleport to wherever it is. ** Orange’s limitation: It can only go where Morganite can actually control it to go. It is best used in areas Morganite is familiar with. * Red (Tractor Beams): Red will use tractor beams to pick up objects ** Red's Limitation: Will only work if object doesn't move. * White (Inactive): The orb will not do anything whatsoever. This happens when the Orb takes too much damage. ** White's Limitation: It literally is a limitation. It can last for minutes or hours on end, leaving Morganite very vulnerable. Other Limitations * Color limitations are stated above * If the Orb takes 3 hits in any color except pink, it will turn white. ** Pink is the durable form, so it will be able to take 6 hits. ** When Morganite changes it to pink and there were already existing hits, it will count against the pink twice as much. Like how if the orb was green and got hit 1 time and was changed to Pink, pink can only take 4 more hits before turning white. * If Morganite is teleported into the air without any solid ground under her, then she will fall and cannot levitate. * Morganite is easily able to poof, like how if Garnet grabs Morganite, then Morganite is likely to poof. Relationships Emerald (Era 3) Morganite sees Emerald as a sister, but also thinks of her as the Diamonds' programmed robot with no desires of her own. Thomas the Quartz (Esquilo30) Thomas has been seen as a brother for Morganite, and even goes along with his whacky schemes at many points. However, Morganite never would have known the feeling of Family had it not been for him. This is soon made clearer after the first Battle with Olphin Citrine Morganite sees Citrine as her mother, and always has undying faith in her. Trivia * Morganite was based off Bête Noire from Glitchtale * Morganite has sharp teeth, but it is unknown why Devan wants Morganite to have sharp teeth if she doesn't eat. * Despite being made 1 week before "The Trial", If someone was to ask Morganite what the meaning of life is she will say: Category:Gemsonas Category:Era-3 gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Approved Characters Category:Morganite Category:Devancosm Category:Beryls